The Key In Another Universe
by Tazkya19
Summary: Ben mengikuti Maltruant ke dalam portal dimensi, alhasil mendarat di sebuah dimensi yang tak pernah ia kunjungi. Lalu, bagaimana dengan kelima anak yang dia temui di dimensi itu? Termasuk si bocah bertopi oranye? *Ben 10 in Omniverse Version (Warning inside. Cover made by me)
1. Prolog

Ben 10 x Boboiboy Crossover

Rated: K+

Genre: Fantasy

Language: Main: Indonesia, plus a bit English

Warning: Alur mungkin kecepetan, action ga kerasa, ada Keselip Sho-Ai mungkin? tapi yg bisa "mendeteksi" kayaknya cuma Fujodanshi sih.

A/N: haaah~ lagi2 ide cerita yg muncul ketika lagi melamun 'w')/

Ntah kenapa kalo dipaksain idenya susah dapet dan ga terlalu bagus, tapi kalo lagi melamun aja, bisa tiba2 dapet ide bagus ;w;)/

Ini dapet ide karena tiba2 keinget gambar/komik seseorang, mengenai beberapa persamaan Boboiboy & Ben 10 (misalnya: sama2 alien-tech superpower-watch)

(Anggota fandom Boboiboy+Ben 10 mana suaranyaaaa (w)/ )

Here we go~

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Prolog**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Stop right there, Malware!"

"Ha ha ha, you won't be able to catch me!"

Ben dan Rook terus berlari mengejar Maltruant. Gerakan Maltruant seakan-akan menjadi cepat. Pastilah dia menggunakan kekuatannya sebagai Chrono Sapiens untuk melambatkan waktu.

ZUUUUNG!

"Damn it!"

Sang Chrono Sapiens membuka portal dimensi—

"Try to catch me if you can...!"

—dan menghilanglah dia ke dalam portal itu.

"Aw, Man!" Ben mempercepat larinya. "C'mon, Rook!" Serunya, "before it closed!"

Rook mengangguk singkat, dan mereka pun melompat masuk ke dalam portal.

.

.

.

.

.

Tz19

.

.

.

 _"Which dimension is this?"_

 _"Mwahahaha! Habislah kau kali ini Boboiboy!"_

 _"It's Hero Time!"_

 _"Siapa kau hah?!"_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 **TBC**

A/N: YAHOOO PROLOOOG SUPEEER PENDEEEEK /teriak pake toa/ /digampar habis2an/

Muehehe maap~ ;w;)/ maap yak prolognya gini dulu haha 8"D

Kalo view/review/fave/follow nya udh lumayan, aku lanjutin 8D /dibuang

Haha nggaklah, gatau deh kapan aku apdet, yg jelas ga lama2 karena sebenernya chapter 1 udh selesai :P tinggal di publish aja :P


	2. The Kids With Superpowers

Ben 10 x Boboiboy Crossover

Rated: K+

Genre: Fantasy

Language: Main: Indonesia, plus a bit English

Warning: Alur mungkin kecepetan, action ga kerasa, ada Keselip Sho-Ai mungkin? tapi yg bisa "mendeteksi" kayaknya cuma Fujodanshi sih.

Here we go~

.

.

.

.

.

Tz19

.

.

.

.

.

"Hah!"

Ben tersentak bangun. Kesadarannya sempat hilang, mungkin karena pengaruh loncatan dimensi.

 _Which dimension is this...?_ Pikirnya.

Ben terbangun di tanah yang cukup keras. Oh, di sekelilingnya terdapat beberapa permainan, misalnya tiang-tiang besi yang bisa digunakan untuk _pull-up_.

Ben terbangun di... Semacam taman?

Ben berdiri dan mulai melangkahkan kakinya, melihat sekeliling.

.

.

.

.

.

Chapter 1

.

 **The Kids with Superpowers**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

KYUCUUUUK.

Ben mengelus perutnya yang mulai minta makan. Ntah sudah berapa lama Ben berkeliling, namun tak menemukan satupun petunjuk mengenai keadaan Maltruant ataupun Rook.

Namun yang membuat Ben pusing adalah ...

... Ini bukan di Bellwood. Ataupun kota amerika manapun.

Ben tidak mengerti bahasa yang diucapkan penduduk disini.

"Grr..." Ben menendang batu di dekatnya.

"PARADOOOOX! Help me, will ya?!"

Hening tercipta, membuat Ben menghela napasnya.

"Hello, Ben Tennyson."

"HWAA!"

Ben tersentak kaget dan memutar badannya, menghadap seseorang dengan model baju aneh. Entah bajunya termasuk kuno atau malah modern.

"Geez...! Paradox! Where were you when Maltruant attack?!"

Bapak di hadapannya — Paradox— tersenyum. "Well, you know that there're things I cannot interfere. Ah, here." Dikeluarkannya semacam gelang dari sakunya dan diberikannya pada Ben.

"Wha...?"

"It's a device to translate languages, and make others hear you speaking in their language."

Ben memakai gelang itu di tangan kirinya bersama Omnitrix. "But this one is different than the one that I saw before...," Komentarnya.

"It was level 3 translator device. This is a better version, even if a kind of species has many different languages such as humans, this version can translate them all. And the way it's working is different than the common ones."

"Lemme guess. Azmuth, the one who upgraded this?" Ben memutar matanya.

Paradox tersenyum kecil.

Diperhatikannya translator di tangannya. "How do I turn it on?"

"Just push the green— "

"Mwahahaha! Habis kau kali ini Boboiboy!"

Ben memutarbalikkan badannya, menghadap sumber suara.

"What was-?"

Namun ketika dia berbalik badan kembali, Paradox sudah menghilang.

"... Aw, Man."

Akhirnya Ben memutuskan untuk mendatangi sumber suara.

.

.

Tz19

.

.

"Boboiboy!"

Ben berusaha mengatur napasnya, kini dia sudah mulai dapat melihat apa yang terjadi.

Robot besar berwarna ungu dan bermata merah, cek.

Alien berwarna hijau dan berbentuk kotak, cek.

Empat anak kecil yang nampak lemah, cek.

Seorang anak kecil yang pingsan, cek.

Eh, tunggu sebentar. Tadi Ben berlari cukup lama, bagaimana caranya anak-anak itu dapat bertahan? — maksudnya, masih hidup.

Ben berlari mendekati sang robot.

"Get away from those child!"

Anak kecil bertopi oranye yang tadinya pingsan, baru saja terbangun dan melihat Ben. Matanya nampak membulat.

Ben menyeringai. "IT'S HERO TIME!"

Tangan kanannya terangkat, lalu menekan Omnitrix pada pergelangan tangan kirinya. Badan Ben terselimuti cahaya hijau yang menyilaukan. Ketika cahaya itu menghilang, nampaklah alien dengan ukuran yang cukup besar, berwarna agak kemerahan, memiliki mulut yang lebar, dan memiliki tonjolan pada sekujur tubuhnya.

"Gravattack!" Ben menyeringai dalam wujud Gravattack-nya.

Sang Robot Ungu menoleh kepada Gravattack. "Alamak!" Serunya — dan tentunya tak dimengerti Ben— , "siapa itu Encik Bos?"

"Tak tahu lah! Serang saja Probe!" Perintah si Alien Kotak.

"Baik!"

Probe mengeluarkan misil-misilnya dan segera ditembakkan ke arah Gravattack.

"Ckckck." Gravattack menggulung, membentuk dirinya menjadi seperti bola yang memiliki tonjolan, dan melayang di tempatnya tanpa berusaha lari.

FWOOOOSH!

Bukannya mengenai tubuh Gravattack, misil-misil itu malah mengelilingi Gravattack seperti satelit.

Gravattack menyeringai, disambut paniknya Probe.

"Eat this!"

Misil-misil tersebut diarahkan Gravattack kembali ke Probe, dan—

DHUAARR!

Tim Alien Jahat pun terlontar ke angkasa diiringi pekikan keduanya.

Logo Omnitrix pada dada Gravattack berkedip-kedip, tanda telah mencapai batas waktu. Cahaya hijau kembali menyelimuti Ben, dan Ben pun kembali seperti semula.

Kelima anak kecil tadi berjalan tertatih-tatih menuju Ben.

Ben tersenyum sombong dan menyilangkan tangannya. "Heh, no need to say thank— "

"Siapa kau hah?!"

"He?"

Kelima anak itu malah bersiap-siap melancarkan serangan.

"Aw, Man— and I've said it countless time this day."

.

.

Tz19

.

.

"Wa- wait!"

"Siapa kau hah?!" Sang Anak Topi Oranye menatapnya garang. "Kenapa kau memakai bahasa inggris?! Bagaimana caranya kau bisa memiliki kuasa seperti kami?! Apakah sikapmu menolong kami tadi itu hanyalah sandiwara untuk dapat lebih dekat dengan kami?!"

"Who- whoa..." Ben kelabakan menghadapi pertanyaan bertubi-tubi itu, apalagi tadi dia lupa menyalakan translator sebelum—

 _Ah, iya! Translator!_ Ben menepuk kepalanya.

"Wait a second, will ya?!" Bentaknya, sukses membuat anak di hadapannya terdiam.

 _Green...? Did Paradox mean green button?_ Ben termanggut-manggut melihat translator tersebut. Dicobanya menekan tombol hijau pada translatornya.

"Sudah?"

Sang Pemakai Omnitrix terperanjat. Sekarang dia mengerti apa yang dikatakan anak itu.

Ben berdehem. "Sekarang... Kau bisa mengerti apa yang kukatakan?" Tanyanya, disambut membesarnya mata-mata di hadapannya.

"Oh, kau dapat berbahasa Malaysia? Kenapa tadi memakai bahasa inggris?" Tanya anak yang berbadan gembul, "Nilai bahasa inggrisku jelek lah..." Dan kemudian terbentuklah dua benjol yang berasal dari kedua gadis.

Ben menghela napasnya. "Aku memang bukan dari sini. Translator yang kugunakan baru saja kunyalakan, karena itu sekarang kita dapat saling memahami," jelasnya.

"Jadi?" Anak Topi Oranye kembali buka suara. "Siapa kau?"

Ben mengangkat sebelah alisnya. "Kalian tak mengenaliku?" Tanyanya heran, "Ben Tennyson, Pelindung Bumi (Protector of Earth)?"

Ben membelalakkan matanya tak percaya tatkala kelima anak itu menggeleng.

"Serius? Ben, yang sudah menyelamatkan bumi ratusan kali?"

 _Great,_ batinnya, _looks like that there's none of myself in this dimension._

"Waduh, gawat nih," celetuk anak yang bertubuh gempal, "muncul satu orang lagi yang narsis seperti Fang."

"Hei!" Perempatan muncul di dahi Ben dan seorang anak berambut raven.

Mendengar Ben berseru marah, anak-anak itu melangkah mundur dan bersiap menyerang.

"Tu- tunggu! Percayalah, aku bukan orang jahat!"

Kelima anak itu saling memandang. Sang Pemilik Topi Oranye maju selangkah.

"Tadi..." Anak itu membuka mulutnya, "Kakak bilang nama Kakak Ben, kan?"

"Yeah."

"Err... Karena Kak Ben tadi menolong kami, kami asumsikan kalau Kakak tidaklah jahat," ucap anak itu diiringi desahan lega Ben.

"Oh iya Kak Ben, namaku Boboiboy," lanjutnya, "Lalu ini Gopal, Yaya, Ying, dan Fang." Boboiboy menunjuk teman-temannya satu persatu.

"Oi, Boboiboy!" Anak berambut Raven —Fang, Ben ingat— memanggil Boboiboy.

"Kau serius mau mempercayai kakak aneh seperti dia?!"

"Hei!" Ben berseru tak terima.

Boboiboy mendesah. "Selama dia tak membantu Adudu, bolehlah."

Fang ganti menatap tajam Ben. "Jadi? Bagaimana cara Kakak bisa mendapatkan jam kuasa?"

 _Jam kuasa?_ "Oh... Maksudmu Omnitrix?" Ben mengacungkan tangannya.

"Omnitrix...?"

"Iya, namanya Omnitrix. Jam ini membolehkanku untuk berubah menjadi berbagai macam alien," jelas Ben. Disentuhnya Omnitrix yang ternyata sudah _re-charge_ , dan ditekannya Omnitrix tersebut. Untuk demonstrasi.

FLASH!

Cahaya hijau menyambar dari Omnitrix, membuat kelima anak itu menutup mata mereka. Tak lama kemudian cahaya hijau itu meredup, dan Ben digantikan oleh Spidermonkey.

"Monyet!"

"Kulitnya biru!"

"Kakinya enam!"

"Matanya banyak!"

Kelima anak itu terkagum-kagum, tak pernah melihat makhluk seperti itu sebelumnya.

Ben tersenyum, namun senyumnya memudar ketika—

"Huaaaa! Robot-robot Adudu!"

"Ah! What are these?!"

—dia mendengar teriakan itu.

"Tok Aba!"

"Rook...?"

Dan mereka berenam pun bergegas ke sumber suara.

.

.

Tz19

.

.

Ben sampai terlebih dahulu, dan dia senang sekali melihat yang ada diahadapannya kali ini.

"Rook!"

"Ben!" Rook menoleh sebentar, namun langsung menghindar dari laser yang ditembakkan oleh puluhan robot-robot berbentuk kotak.

"Hang on, Rook!" Ben menembakkan jaring-jaring dari ekornya, mengenai robot-robot itu.

Boboiboy dan yang lainnya akhirnya tiba.

"Keris petir!" Terbentuklah petir-petir kuning pada genggaman Boboiboy dan dilemparlah ke arah robot-robot yang telah dikurung Ben.

DHUAARR DHUAARR!

"What... Just... Happen...?" Ben terkejut, dan berhenti menembakkan jaring-jaring.

"Tukaran makanan!" Anak yang bertubuh gempal —Gopal— melontarkan semacam gelombang energi. Robot-robot di sekitarnya berubah menjadi makanan.

"Harimau bayang!" Fang membentuk jarinya. Bayangan yang diciptakannya menjadi hidup.

"Seraaang!"

Makhluk bayang itu menyerang robot-robot itu satu-persatu.

"Larian laju!" Kali ini, gadis berlogat cina —Ying— melaju dengan kecepatan jauh melebihi orang biasa.

 _Just like XLR8!_ Batin Ben.

Jejak larian Ying menjauh dari tempat kejadian, lalu kemudian kembali lagi dan langsung menerjang robot-robot itu. Entah bagimana, robot-robot itu meledak satu persatu setiap kali Ying lewat di dekatnya.

Ying berhenti, dan ketika wujudnya mulai jelas ternyata di tangannya ada tongkat baseball. Nampaknya ia mengambilnya tadi.

"Berhenti!"

Ben menoleh, melihat gadis berjilbab —Yaya— melayang di depan dua buah robot. Ben penasaran apa yang akan dilakukan Yaya. Dan—

"Aku tak ingin menyakiti kalian!"

—Ben pun jatuh dengan tidak elitnya.

Bahkan robot-robot itu cekikikan.

Mata Yaya menajam, tanda ia mulai marah. "Hiiaaa!" Hantaman keras mendarat pada tubuh sang robot-robot dan terpentallah mereka hingga beberapa puluh meter jauhnya.

"Alamak!" Panik, Yaya meluncur ke arah kedua robot. "Maaf! Kalian tak apa-apa kah?"

Bukannya menjawab, kedua robot itu lari ketakutan.

Tak ada lagi robot yang tersisa.

"Whoa..." Ben takjub. Jadi ini sebabnya anak-anak itu bisa survive melawan robot besar tadi.

PIIIP PIIIP...

FLASH!

Omnitrix _time out_ , mengembalikan Ben pada wujud manusianya.

"Ben!"

Ben menoleh ke arah sumber suara. Seorang —err... Sebuah?— alien berwarna biru keabu-abuan dengan garis-garis hitam yang memakai seragam _The_ Plumber dan menyandang senjata pada bahunya, melambaikan tangan dan menghampiri Ben.

"Rook!"

Ben setengah berlari menuju Rook dan memeluknya. "Rook! So glad I found you!"

Rook tersenyum simpul. "Me too, Ben. In this place, they speak another language. But..." Matanya melirik ke arah Boboiboy dan kawan-kawannya. "It seems that you've been making friends."

"Yeah," sahut Ben, "I got help from Paradox, actually. He gave me this translator." Ditunjukkannya translator di dekat Omnitrixnya.

"Plus, it seems that they have some kind of—"

"ALIEN!"

"—superpowers...?"

Kedua partner membalikkan badan, mendengar seruan Boboiboy. Kelima anak itu mengambil ancang-ancang untuk menyerang. Boboiboy menggenggam keris petir, Fang dengan Harimau Bayangnya, Gopal bersiap-siap melontarkan gelombang energi, Yaya terbang, Ying siap dengan tongkatnya.

"Aw, man..."

 **.**

.

.

.

.

Tz19

.

.

.

 _"Siapa kalian ini sebenarnya?"_

.

.

 **TBC**

 **.**

 **Cara kerja Translator** (versi baru alias versi author /plakk) **:**

Jika kamu menggunakannya, maka jika kamu berkata-kata dengan bahasamu, orang asing akan mendengarnya sebagai bahasa yang mereka mengerti.

Contoh:

Orang yang memakai: Orang Indonesia

Berbicara dengan: Orang Cina dan Orang Jerman

Orang Indonesia tetap berbicara dengan bahasa Indonesia, namun orang Cina itu mendengarnya sebagai bahasa Cina, dan orang Jerman itu mendengarnya sebagai bahasa Jerman.

Dan jika orang Cina maupun orang Jerman itu berbicara dengan bahasa mereka, si pemakai (orang Indonesia) mendengarnya sebagai bahasanya sendiri (bahasa Indonesia).

Translator juga bekerja pada alien.

.

.

A/N: Halooooo readers w)/

Gimana? Chapter ini cukup panjang ga? :"3

Uuuuh,,, rasanya pas aku ngetik di HP, enak bacanya, kenapa pas diliat di ffn aku jadi ngerasa kurang sreg ya-

.

Terima kasih pada semua yg me review, fave dan follow~!

Simsalabim, sider meghilanglah~! /plakk


	3. Chit Chat

Ben 10 x Boboiboy Crossover

Rated: K+

Genre: Fantasy

Language: Main: Indonesia, plus a bit English

Warning: Alur mungkin kecepetan, action ga kerasa, ada Keselip Sho-Ai mungkin? tapi yg bisa "mendeteksi" kayaknya cuma Fujodanshi sih.

Here we go~

.

.

.

.

.

Tz19

.

.

.

 _"It seems that you've been making friends."_

 _"ALIEN!"_

 _"Aw, man..."_

.

.

.

Chapter 2

 _._

 **Chit Chat**

.

.

.

.

.

"Tunggu!" Ben menghalangi Rook dengan badannya.

"Lihat, Boboiboy! Sudah kubilang jangan percaya pada orang itu!" Fang berseru, "ternyata dia bersekongkol dengan alien!"

"Mana aku tahu kalau dia punya teman alien!"

Keringat bercucuran di dahi Ben. "Ben? What's wrong? What did they say?" Rook bertanya heran.

"They think you're a bad guy... And thus, they think I'm a bad guy, too," desis Ben.

"What? Didn't you've been friends?"

"That's _before_ they saw you!"

Rook terjengit.

"Tunggu!" Ben beralih pada Boboiboy dan teman-temannya. "Dia tidak jahat, dia ini teman!"

"Kami bahkan belum percaya sepenuhnya padamu, apa menurutmu kami dapat percaya bahwa alien itu temanmu?!" Sangkal Fang.

"Urgh..."

"I apologize."

Ben terkejut dan menengok ke arah belakangnya, mendapati Rook telah sedikit bergeser dari belakang tubuhnya dan membungkuk. "Since you can't trust me..." Rook bangkit. "...I'll leave." Dan berbaliklah dia.

"Wait, what? No, Rook!"

Boboiboy menatap Rook heran, lalu beralih ke Ben. "Dia bilang apa...?" Tanyanya heran.

"Dia meminta maaf," Yaya lebih dulu menjawab. Ying menurunkan tongkatnya. "Yalor... Dia bilang, karena kita tak mempercayainya, dia pergi."

"Eh?" Mulut Ben menganga. "Kalian bisa mengerti bahasa inggris?"

"Yaya dan Ying itu siswi teladan, siswi terpintar."

"Oh, oke." Ben terdiam sejenak. "Ah! Rook!" Dia berbalik menuju Rook.

"Oh, c'mon, Rook!" Sang pemilik Omnitrix berjalan di samping partnernya. "You know I cannot fight Maltruant alone!"

"But Ben, if you insist on taking me with you, you would end up losing their trust," balas Rook.

"Hei, hei!" Ben meloncat ke depan Rook. Digenggamnya bahu bidang Rook. Mata hijau dan oranye bertemu. "Remember the reason why we're here, Rook," ujar Ben dalam, "do you think I would be able to defeat Maltruant without my partner?"

Rook mengangkat sebelah alisnya. "Now you admit that you need my help?"

"Of course I am! What did you mean, huh?"

"Well, you usually consider yourself that you can handle it yourself." Rook tersenyum mengejek.

"Aaaargh! Whatever, I just don't want to be left alone in this unknown universe!"

Tawa kecil lolos dari mulut Rook. "But, is it really okay if you lost their trust? What if ther ended up fighting us with their powers?"

"Well, as I said, remember our true goal. We're here to find what's Maltruant up to and then stop him, not to make friends. However, if they fight us, I can easily handle them."

"Alright then, I'll stick with you."

"Good. But since we hadn't have any clue about Maltruant yet, let's try to gain their trust so they might help us to fight Maltruant."

.

.

Tz19

.

.

"Siapa kalian sebenarnya?"

Ben sama sekali tidak takut terhadap tatapan tajam dari kelima anak itu. Toh, dia sudah pernah melawan musuh-musuh yang jauh lebih kuat.

Ben menghela napas. "Tenanglah... Biarkan aku menjelaskannya. Tak perlu dalam posisi siaga begitu, kami janji takkan menyerang kalian. Rook, taruh senjata itu," perintahnya. "Alright, Ben." Proto-Tool milik Rook pun ditaruh di tanah, agak jauh dari keduanya.

Boboiboy dan kawan-kawannya berpandangan, lalu berhenti dari posisi siap menyerang.

Ben berdehem. "Oke... Sebaiknya kumulai darimana...?" Digosokkannya kedua tangannya. "Oh iya. Aku Ben Tennyson, dari planet Bumi, dan alien di sampingku ini, Rook, dari planet Revonnah. Kami... Err...

"Kami ini dari dimensi lain."

"APAAA?!" Lima mulut terbuka lebar, tak percaya dengan apa yang mereka dengar.

"Tu- tunggu. Alternate Universe? Semacam itu?" Yaya menggelengkan kepalanya tak percaya. "Tapi... Itu kan hanya mitos!"

"Yalor!" Kali ini Ying yang membuka suara. "Alternate Universe itu tak benar-benar ada!"

"Lah, lalu aku? Aku ini buktinya." Ben menunjuk dirinya sendiri. "Aku benar-benar tak berasal dari dimensi ini. Jika aku dari dimensi ini, kalian pasti mengenalku."

"Halah, masa?" Gopal menantang Ben.

Ben memutar matanya. "Ketika bangsa Incurseons menyerang, mereka mengirim Way Bads ke seluruh penjuru bumi. Nah, aku dan teman-temankulah yang berhasil memukul mundur mereka!"

"Err, actually, we caught The King, Attea's father. Then it was revealed that Attea set us to catch her father, so that she could rule the Incurseons," koreksi Rook.

"Not helping Rook!"

Tatapan kebingungan terpapar di wajah para anak muda. Incurseans? Way Bad? Attea? Sadar akan kebingungan mereka, Ben mengangkat bahunya. "Intinya, aku tak berasal dari dimensi ini."

Boboiboy, Gopal, Yaya dan Ying termanggut-manggut. Fang mendengus, "Lantas, apa yang bisa membuat kami percaya kalau kau ini orang baik?"

Perempatan imajiner muncul pada dahi Ben. "Hei! Aku kan tadi menolong kalian!" Sergahnya tak terima. Dirinya mulai panas dengan anak berambut raven tersebut.

"Bagaimana dengan si Rook itu hah?!"

"Dia juga akan menolong kalian!"

"Menolong kami nggak membuktikan kalau kalian memang tak jahat!"

"Ya lalu kau maunya kami bagaimana hah?!"

"HENTIKAN!"

Keduanya menengok ke arah sumber suara. Sang pemilik suara, Boboiboy, menghembuskan napas. "Fang, tak bisakan kau mencoba mempercayai Kak Ben dan Kak Rook dulu?!" Bentaknya.

Ben menahan tawanya mendengar kata "Kak Rook". Lucu juga alien dipanggil "Kak".

"Justru KAU yang aneh, Boboiboy!" Balas Fang, "Masa orang asing begini langsung kau percayai?! Curiga kek!"

"Yah, setidaknya dia MEMANG telah menolong kita!" Perempatan imajiner muncul di dahi Boboiboy. "Lagian, aku belajar dari pengalaman denganMU, Fang! Ingat?! Dulu aku curiga sekali padamu! Tapi lihatlah sekarang, kau ternyata baik dan membantu kami melindungi bumi!"

Sang Pengendali Bayang terdiam.

"Sudahlah, Fang ... " Ben tersentak kaget. Dirinya melupakan adanya sang pemilik suara itu— kakek-kakek yang sebelumnya memanggil Boboiboy.

"Cobalah percayai dia," kakek itu melanjutkan, "Tak semua alien jahat, kan? Buktinya Ochobot tak jahat?"

"Tok Aba ..." Oh, namanya Tok Aba.

Boboiboy memeluk kakeknya. "Atok (kakek), Atok baik-baik saja kan?"

Tok Aba mendengus, "Heleh, baru kau tanya Atok? Terlalu memperhatikan Ben kah, sampai lupa Atok ada disini?"

"Emm... Hehe. Maaf lah, Tok Aba."

Ben berdehem, menyebabkan perhatian semua orang —err, ditambah alien— kembali tertuju padanya. "Nah sekarang," Ben berkacak pinggang, "Giliran aku yang tanya: Kalian ini siapa?"

Boboiboy bertatapan dengan teman-temannya, lalu membuka mulutnya. "Apa yang ingin Kak Ben ketahui?" Tanyanya balik. Nampaknya dia bingung harus menjelaskan apa.

"Yah, misalnya... Bagaimana caramu — _kalian_ — bisa mendapatkan kekuatan super? Dan apa saja kekuatan kalian sebenarnya?"

Lagi-lagi anak-anak itu bertatapan. Ben memutar matanya. "Tenang, aku tak mengincar kekuatan kalian, kok. Aku punya yang lebih kuat," ujar Ben sombong sembari mengacungkan tangannya. Agaknya dia mengerti kekhawatiran anak-anak itu.

Boboiboy mendesah. "Ngg... Kekuatan kami..." Diangkatlah tangannya, menunjukkan sesuatu sejenis jam tangan pada pergelangan tangannya, "Berasal dari jam kuasa ini."

Ben menahan pekikannya. Tak disangka kekuatan mereka sama-sama berasal dari benda sejenis jam tangan.

"Ka- kalian mendapatkannya darimana?" Tanya Ben, masih berusaha menahan keterkejutannya.

"Dari Ochobot."

"Ochobot? Yang tadi sempat disebut kakek itu kan?"

"Iya, robot sahabat kami. Ngomong-ngomong, itu kakekku, Tok Aba."

Ben mengangkat sebelah alisnya, menghiraukan kalimat terakhir Boboiboy. "Yakin? Bukan alien?"

"Dia itu robot alien, teknologi alien," ujar Boboiboy memperjelas, "Kejadiannya beberapa bulan lalu—"

"Ya ampun, Boboiboy, Atok, apa yang terjadiii? Kenapa kedai berantakan beginiii? Aku baru pergi belanja sebentar!"

"Huaaa!" Ben melonjak kaget melihat sebuah robot berbentuk bulat dan berwarna kuning sambil melayang yang tiba-tiba muncul. Robot itu berhambur ke pelukan Boboiboy. Boboiboy tersenyum sembari menepuk-nepuk pelan robot itu. "Ssshh, tenang Ochobot, tadi robot-robot Adu Du sempat menyerang," ucapnya, berusaha menenangkan robot kuning itu.

Ben mengangkat alisnya. "Ini yang namanya Ochobot?"

"Gyaaa!" Ochobot bersembunyi di balik Boboiboy.

"Hei, hei! Tenang." Ben mengangkat kedua tangannya ke depan dadanya. "Aku bukanlah orang jahat atau semacamnya."

"Itu benar." Boboiboy tersenyum dan menarik Ochobot ke depannya. "Setidaknya untuk saat ini," tambah Fang.

"Hei!"

"Ah, ngomong-ngomong, Kak Ben sendiri?" Giliran Boboiboy yang bertanya, "darimana kakak mendapatkan jam kuasa yang kakak kenakan?"

Ben menatap Omnitrixnya. "Namanya Omnitrix. Kejadiannya 5 tahun lalu." Ben nyengir.

"Ketika itu ... "

.

.

.

.

.

Tz19

.

.

.

 _"Ayo, ceritakan kisahmu!"_

 _"Kuasaku ... "_

 _._

 _"Robot itu sedang berbicara dengan seseorang berjubah ungu-hitam dan bertopeng aneh."_

.

.

 **TBC**

.

A/N: YAK, TBC DESENEH! /digampar

Maaf, sebenernya chapter ini masih panjaaaang lagi, tapi pas kuitung halamannya (aku nulis di buku tulis dulu) ternyata hampir 2 kali lipatnya chapter 1 TTvTT jadi terpaksa dipotong ;;

"It's not like I'm a bad guy or somethin'." Kalo diartiin jadi "Aku bukanlah orang jahat atau semacamnya." Rasanya gaenak :"" *yg biasa nonton Ben 10 pake inggris

Oh iya, maaf adegan ngobrol melulu, mungkin aku cuman bisa bikin adegan chit chat daripada adegan tarung /nangis/ tapi emang aku sebenernya fokusin ke pertemuan Ben ama Boboiboy sih-

Maaf apdetnya lama, kena writer's block, dan lagi banyak ujian... TTATT

Yak, makasih buat yg fave dan follow, aku terharu (meski cuma dikit, maklum lah baru 1 chapter) TTvTT

See ya next chapter~ (btw udh mau selesai hhwww)


	4. The Past and The Superpowers

Ben 10 x Boboiboy Crossover

Rated: K+

Genre: Fantasy

Language: Main: Indonesia, plus a bit English

Warning: Alur mungkin kecepetan, action ga kerasa, adegan ngobrolnya banyak, ada Keselip Sho-Ai mungkin? tapi yg bisa "mendeteksi" kayaknya cuma Fujodanshi sih.

Ini fanfic yg "tercipta" karena aku bayangin gimana kalo Boboiboy dan Ben bertemu. Jadi memang banyak adegan ngobrolnya (dan lagi aku kurang bisa menjabarkan adegan pertarungan)

A/N: Hola! Maaf baru apdet!

Oke, di chapter 2, aku bilang kalo aku udah hampir menyelesaikan chapter 3. Emang bener kok, cuma...

Aku menghadapi ujian!

[ALERT: brain overload. Cannot find any idea]

Yah, kira-kira gitulah. Writer's Block or whatever its called ._.

(Aaaand giliran udh selesai, aku kelupaan publish mulu =w=)

Oh iya, ngomong2, did I mention that Fang wears glasses? Kayaknya nggak ya? Aku bilangnya anak rambut raven mulu ya?

Maaf, nih di chapter ini kacamatanya disebut ._.

Now, Here we go~

.

.

.

.

.

Tz19

.

.

.

 _"Kejadiannya 5 tahun lalu. Ketika itu ... "_

.

.

.

Chapter 3

 _._

 **The Past and The Superpowers**

.

.

.

.

.

"Ketika itu ... " Ben menarik napasnya, bersiap menceritakan kisah panjang.

"Aku sedang berkemah dengan kakek dan sepupuku. Lalu aku berjalan-jalan di hutan tempat kami berkemah. Aku mendongak ke atas, dan saat itu aku melihat sebuah bintang jatuh. Namun, tiba-tiba, bintang jatuh itu berubah arah, menjadi jatuh ke arahku! Aku yang untungnya selamat, mendatangi lubang dimana bintang —meteor, apalah— itu jatuh. Ternyata itu bukan bintang, meteor, atau apapun itu, melainkan sebuah bola logam. Saat aku memperhatikannya, aku terperosok ke dalam lubang. Bola itu terbuka, dan nampaklah sebuah jam aneh di dalamnya.

"Aku penasaran, kudekatkanlah tangan kiriku ke arah bola —kapsul— logam itu. Tiba-tiba, jam itu melompat sendiri ke tanganku! Aku berusaha melepasnya namun jam itu melekat pada tanganku!

"Yah, pada akhirnya, aku berhasil mempelajari cara pemakaiannya. Tapi, Omnitrix pada waktu itu masih _proto-type_ Omnitrix. _Proto-type_ Omnitrix itu sempat berganti wujud sekitar tahun lalu, dan akhirnya terpaksa kuhancurkan ketika jatuh ke tangan musuh. Aku ganti memakai Ultrimatrix yang kuambil dari musuhku yang lain yang mencurinya dari sang pembuat Omnitrix. Karena sekarang Ultimatrix itu sudah hancur juga, tak perlu kujelaskan lebih panjang.

"Akhirnya sih, Azmuth, alien yang menciptakan Omnitrix, memberiku Omnitrix yang ASLI —yaitu yang kugunakan saat ini," Ben mengakhiri ceritanya. Penjelasan Ben diiringi "wow", "gasp", "yeeey", dan berbagai ekspresi lainnya yang keluar dari mulut anak-anak yang antusias mendengarkan ceritanya.

"Oh iya, tadi kan kau sudah mau cerita tentang caramu mendapatkan jam milikmu, hanya saja terpotong oleh robot kuning itu," Ben menunjuk Boboiboy dan Ochobot, "Ayo, lanjutkan."

Boboiboy menarik napasnya. "Kejadiannya beberapa bulan lalu —atau setahun lalu ya? Waktu itu aku baru pindah ke Pulau Rintis ini—"

"Tunggu," potong Ben, "Pulau Rintis?"

"Iya, itu nama pulau ini. Kak Ben daritadi nggak tau?"

Ben menggeleng. "Aku terdampar disini ketika sedang mengejar Maltruant."

"Terdampar...? Maltruant...?"

"Nanti kuceritakan. Ayo, ceritakan kisahmu dulu."

Boboiboy berdehem, lalu menarik napas panjang. "Oke. Jadi, saat aku liburan itu, aku membantu Tok Aba menjaga kedai coklatnya. Saat aku sedang menjaga kedai sendirian, tiba-tiba ada robot aneh yang mencuri sekaleng bubuk coklat! Robot itu berwarna ungu, itulah Probe.

"Karena takut dimarahi Atok, aku pun mengejar Probe hingga masuk ke dalam sebuah pesawat alien. Di dalamnya aku melihat seorang —eh, sebuah? Seekor? Pokoknya, alien berwarna hijau yang kepalanya berbentuk kotak. Itulah Adu Du. Alien itu memasuki suatu ruangan dan dengan bubuk coklat kalengan yang dicurinya, dia berusaha mengaktifkan sebuah bola berwarna kuning di tengah ruangan itu—itulah Ochobot yang belum aktif sepenuhnya.

"Pokoknya sih, mereka pergi, dan aku berhasil mengambil kembali kaleng coklatnya meski isinya tinggal setengah. Hanya saja, aku sempat ketahuan. Adu Du mengejarku, dengan menaiki Probe yang sudah menjadi Super Probe —sepertinya sih, Adu Du memakai cokelatnya lagi.

"Akhirnya aku berhasil keluar. Tanpa kusadari, rupanya sang bola kuasa, Ochobot, mengikutiku. Dia mengira akulah yang mengaktifkannya, jadi dia memberikan kuasa kepadaku. Tadinya jam itu sepasang, namun sudah di- _upgrade_ sehingga hanya ada satu seperti yang sekarang kugunakan. Oh iya, esoknya Adu Du menyerang dan aku tertangkap karena melindungi Ochobot, akhirnya Ochobot pun memberikan kuasa kepada Yaya, Ying, dan Gopal juga," Boboiboy mengakhiri ceritanya. "Meski awalnya, mereka bertiga tidak memercayaiku dan bahkan menganggapku gila," tambahnya sembari mendelik pada teman-temannya.

"Err, maaf Boboiboy, habis ceritamu sulit untuk dipercayai kecuali kalau kami melihatnya langsung," sahut Yaya.

Ben berpikir sejenak. "Bagaimana dengan Fang? Rasanya aku tak mendengar namanya selama kau bercerita."

"Oh, itu kisah lain lagi," sahut Boboiboy sembari menatap si kacamata, meminta orangnya sendiri yang menceritakannya.

Fang mendengus. "Pokoknya aku ditipu Adu Du dan Probe hingga menangkap Ochobot. Akhirnya sih aku berbalik membantunya kabur. Ketika aku dan Ochobot hampir tertangkap, dia yang sempat dimasukkan coklat, memberikan kuasa kepadaku."

Ben memutar matanya, agak tak mengerti dengan cerita Fang. Namun karena sifat anak itu yang tak disukainya, Ben mengurungkan niatnya untuk meminta penjelasan lebih lanjut.

Ben menjentikkan jarinya. "Ngomong-ngomong, Adu Du dan— siapa tadi?"

"Probe."

"Ya, Probe— mereka itu alien hijau berkepala kotak dan robot besar berwarna ungu plus bermata merah kan?"

Boboiboy mengangguk. "Probe bisa berubah menjadi Super Probe, versi tempurnya yang berukuran besar."

"Yang menyerang kalian saat pertemuan pertama kita tadi kan?"

Boboiboy mengangguk lagi.

"Eeeeehh? Tadi kalian diserang Adu Du dan Probe, Boboiboy?!"

"Adu Du dan Probe menyerang lagi?!"

Ochobot dan Tok Aba memeluk Boboiboy serempak.

"Huhuhu... Kau tak luka kan?"

"Cucu Atok tak apa-apa?"

"Adoi! Sesak lah!" Pelukannya dilepas.

Boboiboy tersenyum lembut. "Aku tak apa-apa lah... Beruntung tadi Kak Ben datang menyelamatkan kami."

Tok Aba menjabat tangan Ben. "Terima kasih, terima kasih!"

"Err... Sama-sama...?" Ben agak canggung tiba-tiba dijabat tangannya oleh kakek-kakek.

"Oh iya, tadi Kak Ben menanyakan kuasa kita," celetuk Boboiboy. Ditunjukkannya jam kuasanya. "Kuasaku adalah elemen di bumi!" Dibuatnya keris petir sebagai demonstrasi. "Sejauh ini, elemen yang dapat kukendalikan adalah petir, angin, dan tanah. Aku dapat berpecah menjadi tiga dengan masing-masingnya mengendalikan tiap-tiap elemen, dan setiap elemen telah meningkat menjadi level dua, yaitu Halilintar, Taufan, dan Gempa," jelasnya.

"Aku kuasa Manipulasi Bayang." Tak mau kalah, Fang menjelaskan kuasanya. "Cara kerjanya seperti ini." Ia menyatukan kedua tangannya dengan ibu jari saling dikaitkan, sedangkan kedelapan jari lainnya membuka lebar. Tangannya itu membentuk bayang-bayang menyerupai burung.

"Elang Bayang!" Fang berseru, dan bayangan yang dibentuk oleh tangannya menjadi hidup. Wujudnya seperti seekor elang berwarna hitam dan bermata merah.

"Aku Manipulasi Waktu!" Kali ini giliran Ying. Dalam sekejap dia hilang, lalu beberapa detik kemudian kembali lagi sembari membawa es krim. "Aku dapat mempercepat maupun melambatkan waktu. Dengan begitu, aku bisa lari cepat!"

"Aaaahh! Es kriiiiiim!" Gopal mengejar Ying yang mana mustahil untuk dilakukan oleh bocah gempal seperti dirinya.

Yaya berdehem. "Kuasaku Manipulasi Grafitasi." Yaya melaju terbang. "Aku bisa terbang mengangkat benda-benda berat, dengan merubah-rubah grafitasi sekitarku." Yaya mengangkat sebuah motor yang diparkir dekat kedai. Ben sedikit terkesan melihat seorang gadis berhijab dan manis (?) seperti Yaya dapat mengangkat benda-benda berat. Lalu Yaya perlahan meletakkan kembali motor itu.

"Gopaaaal! Giliranmu!" Yaya menangkap Gopal yang masih berusaha mengejar Ying, dan membawanya ke hadapan Ben.

Gopal menghembuskan napas. "Aku kuasa Manipulasi Molekul. Aku bisa— OH IYA!" Tanpa menyelesaikan kata-katanya, Gopal memancarkan gelombang energi ke arah sebuah gelas kosong di meja kedai. Gelas itu seketika berubah menjadi es krim.

 _Oh, semacam bisa merubah wujud suatu benda?_ Batin Ben.

"Gelas Atoook!" Tok Aba memekik, "Gopal, hutangmu bertambah!" Tok Aba mengambil suatu buku catatan dan menulis disitu.

"Mmppph!" Gopal, yang mulutnya penuh dengan es krim perubahan dari cangkir —Ben mau muntah melihatnya— hanya mampu membelalakkan matanya.

Ben berdehem, agar perhatian semua orang —err... Dan alien?— kembali kepadanya (lagi).

"Oke, perkenalan selesai. Sekarang, aku mau bertanya, kalian sempat melihat... Alien —atau robot sih? Ntahlah, aku nggak yakin. Pokoknya warnanya agak kehitaman, dengan nuansa merah. Badannya lumayan besar dan terlihat gendut. Apa kalian sempat melihatnya?"

Semuanya menggeleng, membuat Ben mendesah kecewa.

"Ah!" Yaya tiba-tiba berseru. "Tadi aku sempat melihatnya! Robot besar, dan ada sesuatu di kepalanya, semacam kunci mungkin?"

"Iya, itu!" Ben sumringah mendengarnya. "Dimana dan kapan kau melihatnya?!"

"Tadi, ketika Adu Du menyerang, aku sempat terlempar. Nah, agak jauh dari tempatku terhempas, aku melihatnya. Robot itu sedang berbincang-bincang dengan seseorang berjubah ungu-hitam dan bertopeng —atau itu helm?—, modelnya aneh sekali..."

Ben tersentak. _Eon!_

Boboiboy memiringkan kepalanya. "Robot itu teman kakak yang namanya... Mo... Mal... Siapa tadi?"

"Maltruant. Dan jelas-jelas dia bukan temanku." Ben menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya. "Dia salah satu musuh terbesarku. Aku terbawa banyak masalah karena dia."

"Misalnya?"

Ben menengok ke arah anak-anak itu yang menatapnya dengan mata berbinar-binar, nampak antusias mendengar ceritanya. Ben mendesah pasrah.

"Maltruant itu sejenis Chono-Sapiens," Ben memulai penjelasannya, "jenis alien yang bisa mengendalikan waktu— eh, sebentar, aku sendiri nggak begitu yakin dia itu alien atau robot." Digaruknya kepalanya meski tidak gatal.

"Lalu—"

"Ben Tennyson. Finally I find you."

Delapan kepala dan sang robot kuning serempak menengok ke arah sumber suara.

"Aw, man!" Ben menepuk jidatnya, mengetahui bertambah seorang lagi musuhnya yang harus dia hadapi hari ini.

Di sanalah dia berdiri, sang pemilik suara. Seorang anak kecil dengan kulit yang lebih pucat dari Ben, berambut putih, iris mata merah, dan memakai baju berwarna merah dengan garis hitam. Figurnya mirip dengan Ben sewaktu kecil.

"Albedo, why you have to be here, too..."

.

.

.

.

.

Tz19

.

.

.

.

.

 **TBC**

.

A/N: maaf, maaf, isinya adegan ngobrol mulu, datar banget ya ceritanya =w=)a

Seperti yg udh kubilang, pokoknya aku ngebayangin mereka bertemu, konflik dgn Maltruantnya itu cuma imajinasi aku aja biar mereka bisa bertemu hehe =w=)a

Oh iya, maaf kalau ada kesalahan dalam fakta-faktanya ya ^^;;

Oke, chapter ini kubiarkan jadi lebih panjang. Nyari2 yg enak buat dipotong ga nemu, dan pengennya sih bikin cliffhanger biar seru, jadi biarlah panjang =w=)a

Err, ngomong2, kalo ada kesalahan aku suka edit2 (semua chapter termasuk prolog). Jadi, kalau udh lama sejak baca, kusaranin baca ulang. Mungkin alurnya masih sama, tapi adegannya atau diksinya mungkin aja udh kuubah ^^" *yah, seiring berjalan waktu, insya allah bisa impruv kan?

Sampai ketemu di chapter berikutnya!


End file.
